


Sour Ink

by Terraptor



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/F, Ink, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terraptor/pseuds/Terraptor
Summary: (DJ Octavio is a female octoling named DJ Octavia in this story btw)Callie decides to make a move on Octavia who takes it very well.





	Sour Ink

**Author's Note:**

> https://terraptor.deviantart.com/art/Her-727554460 This is what DJ Octavia looks like if you are curious.

“C’mon just do it” The pink inkling thought to herself. 

“Just approach her.” She took one step out of the doorway but backed up right after. 

“No, she’ll get mad at me.” 

“No, she won’t be mad at all, she’ll love it.” 

Callie kept going back in forth in her head while hiding in the doorway to her lover, DJ Octavia’s room. Surprisingly the neon pink octoling hadn’t noticed her. Or had she? Callie wasn’t sure at this point, as Octavia was just sitting there on her bed, aimlessly playing with her phone. Sometimes she had trouble reading the tall octoling. She always had an expression of either anger or unamusement on her face. Callie kept standing there, just admiring her at this point. Octavia was decently taller than herself, and always had her tentacles tied up, they would probably be quite long if she had them down. The tentacles were neon pink, with an intense green X on each. Callie loved her tentacles, she found them to be very beautiful, though Octavia would most likely disagree if she were to compliment them. 

“Ya just gonna stand there or what?” Callie was snapped out of her thoughts suddenly, and quickly made her way over to her girlfriend, and sat next to her on the bed. Well she liked to consider the two of them girlfriends, but she knew that their relationship would have to stay a secret. No one would understand, pretty much all inklings hate DJ Octavia. Though they didn’t know her personally like she did. She’s actually a very kind person. She knew that she was initially kidnapped by her, but she ended up letting her keep the hypnotic shades off. Even after taking them off Callie didn’t want to leave. She had actually been very kind to her, and even offered to return her and the zapfish back to Inkopolis. Callie refused because she knew that Octavia would be in huge trouble if she did, every inkling with half a brain would know that she was the culprit. She knew it was selfish to stay here, but she didn’t care. Being a Squid Sister and performing had taken quite a toll on her. She didn’t want to have to deal with people. She knew she would have to return soon, but before she did, she wanted to do something that she wanted to do for a while. She had been debating this for a while, but she decided she wanted to. 

Without any more thought, Callie scooted up to her lover who was now laying down, but still using her phone. She didn’t even react. She decided she would have to do more to get her full attention. She suddenly ripped the phone out of Octavia’s hands, and tossed it lightly onto the ground. 

“What the hell was that f-” Before she could finish her sentence Callie got on top her, straddling her. Octavia just looked up her in shock. The surprise quickly turned into a grin as she gripped her thighs. The inkling returned a smile as she scooted lower to kiss the octoling, which she felt being reciprocated. In fact, she felt her tongue, she was surprised for a moment, but opened her mouth to allow her to enter. 

As they kept kissing, Callie felt a hand on her back, attempted to remove her top. She pulled away to do it herself, as she felt Octavia fumbling a bit. She didn’t want this intimate moment to get awkward. As she took it off, she decided she may as well take off her bra as well, she was very eager at this point. Her octarian lover remained still, just ogling her breasts. 

“Don’t just stare at me, here.” Callie grabbed both of Octavia’s hands and brought them to her tits. She felt herself being lightly squeezed after a moment. It was nice to feel her warm hands touching her. Suddenly, the octoling brought her head down, enveloping one of her erect nipples in her mouth. The inkling let out a huff of air, she didn’t realize that she was holding her breath till now. Octavia sucked lightly on her nipple, and rubbed the other with her thumb. Callie let out a small whimper, she desired more. Her arousal was very strong at this point. 

She couldn’t take it anymore, she needed more. She suddenly got up, taking her girlfriend by surprise, before she knew it she tore off the rest of her clothing. Octavia just stared wide eyed, her face became increasingly pink as Callie stood there a moment, allowing her to stare. She only gave her a short moment to look however, in an instant she found herself about to sit on her face. The pink octoling knew exactly what she wanted, she wrapped her arms around her thighs, pulling her down onto her. Callie squealed in delight as she felt the warm mouth on her sensitive flesh. Her squeals turned into moans and heavy breathing as she soon felt Octavia’s tongue prod at her aroused clit. This was even better than she imagined, this was heaven. Her mind became very cloudy and all she think about was how good her tongue felt sliding around her pussy. It was so warm, so slick, so smooth, so good. Callie could feel pressure building up in her, she was getting really close to cumming. It had only been a minute or two, but she couldn’t help it. 

“Octavie...I-I can’t hold on much longer. I’m gonna cum!” Callie cried out as she was overtaken by her orgasm. She pushed herself against her lover’s mouth for a moment, then collapsed on her. 

Callie laid on top of Octavia, sighing happily, but also lazily. She enjoyed the warmth of her body for a second, until the octoling spoke up. 

“Could you do me now? I’m all riled up now.” 

“Of course.” Callie got up and practically tore Octavia’s pants off, along with her underwear. She just laughed a little while this happened. 

“You don’t play around, do you?” 

“I-i mean I can if you want me to.” 

“No, I like it this way. Just getting straight to the poi-woaaaah” Octavia was caught off guard by a sudden kiss to her wet pussy. The kiss was quickly followed up by a long lick down her lips. Callie heard a low grunt as she did so, it was an amazing noise. She wanted to hear more, so she grabbed the octoling’s clit with her mouth, and started sucking lightly. She got exactly what she wanted as she heard her grunt and moan much louder now. She also felt her head being pulled in by her hands. She gave her girlfriend just what she wanted, she switched between sucking and flicking her tongue. Both seemed to drive the octarian wild. Before she knew it she felt a warm gush of ink in her mouth. Apparently Octavia was a squirter. The taste was somewhat sour, kinda like a candy. Callie found herself digging her tongue into her, trying to get more of that flavor. However not for very long as she felt her pushing her head away, so she had to stop. 

“Damn Callie.” Was all that Octavia could make out from her heavy breathing. Callie just laid down on top of her once more. 

“I...inked on you didn’t I.” 

“Yeah, but that’s alright, it tasted kinda like candy actually.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” Callie giggled a little. “I might do that again just for that flavor.” Octavia’s face turned a bright pink and she looked away. 

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.” 

“No, I’m not cute at all.” 

“Okay fine, you’re big, dumb, and ugly then.” 

“What the fuck, I’m not dumb or ugly.” 

“Okay, okay, but you are big though.” Callie giggled more and buried her head into Octavia’s chest. 

Neither cared to argue anymore as they were both tired out, so they just stayed like that, just enjoying the warmth of each other.


End file.
